Pari Passu
by theheathen42
Summary: Fourth in the Latin series. Danny and Lindsay have fun after work one night.


**Pari Passu**

_(At an Equal Pace)_

They'd been lovers for a week and Lindsay still couldn't quite believe it. She was sleeping with Danny Messer. Well, not "sleeping" per se… but residing in the same bed as. It was unbelievable. It was amazing. It was, quite frankly, the best fucking sex she'd ever had in her life.

She was definitely addicted.

Danny rushed to drop off the last of his evidence bags in the locker. He and Lindsay hadn't been able to be together for the past two nights because of their caseloads and schedules, but tonight they were both getting off at eight o'clock.

And nine o'clock, and ten o'clock, and… Yeah, ok, he was getting ahead of himself here.

It was a Friday night and most of the lab was deserted, so they risked a quick kiss in the locker room. That quick kiss soon deepened until Lindsay had him pressed against his locker and aching for a breath. There was no way he was going to complain, though. If Lindsay Monroe wanted to kill him with sex, he was more than happy to go.

Finally, she pulled away until their lips were just touching. They panted for breath and stared at each other. "Your place or mine?" Lindsay asked, the corner of her mouth turning up in a wicked smile.

"Are you kiddin' me? I'd do it right here if Mac weren't still in his office." He pressed his lips against hers again, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into hers. He spun them around so that he could press her against the locker, this time. The way she was moaning and moving against him was driving him crazy. "Y'know what? Who cares about Mac. Let's do it here, anyway."

She laughed and pushed him back. "C'mon, Messer… let's get you back to your place and out of all of those clothes."

"Why my place?"

"It's closer."

"Excellent point."

They grabbed their things and sprinted to the elevator, watching impatiently as the numbers changed.

"Slowest damned elevator on the planet," Danny grumbled, staring at Lindsay with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Y'know," Lindsay said wickedly, "That could work to our advantage." The doors dinged open and she pulled him in by his jacket.

Pressing him against the wall with one hand, she used the other to press the button for every floor on the way down.

"MmmMontana, what're ya doin'?" he groaned as he bit her neck where it joined to her shoulder.

"Just seeing what you can do before the elevator gets to the lobby. I figured I'd give you some extra time." She bit her lip and whimpered at the feelings he was giving her with all of those tiny little bites. His hands had already slid up under her sweater and pulled down the cups of her bra to give him access to her nipples.

He stared at her insurprise as she released the "door open" button and started the clock on him. "No one would ever know it to look at ya, Montana, but you're a dirty little naughty thing, ain't ya?" he said, admiringly.

"And don't you know it?" she laughed back. The doors opened for the 17th floor. "Now, are you going to get started, or what?"

He gaped at her, realizing she was serious. The doors dinged closed again.

Not wasting another moment, he went back to work on her neck, knowing how much that aroused her. One hand continued to toy with her nipples and the other moved down to lift up her skirt. Thank god she was doing labwork today and had a skirt on. If she'd been wearing pants, there was no way he could attempt what he was going to do to her.

His fingers reached the gusset of her panties at the same time as hers tugged down the zipper on his pants. The doors dinged closed on 15.

He pulled her panties aside as she freed him from his fly and the doors opened on 14. They closed again as he pushed himself into her, lifting her legs up and pinning her to the wall.

She gasped and moaned as they hit 13, his lips crushing hers and muffling her sounds. The doors closed once more as he lifted her sweater up and took a nipple between his teeth.

When they reached 12, his glasses were fogged from the heat of their bodies and his hair was wild from her tugging on it. One of her shoes dropped to the floor as he thrust into her and the doors closed again.

He switched nipples and pounded into her with more drive as they reached the 11th floor, his moans now equaling the volume of her gasps and whimpers. The janitor looked up at the noise, but couldn't see anything in the quickly narrowing gap as the elevator shut again and went down another floor.

She pulled him up to kiss him again, a kiss that made his brain spin and his heart race and his libido force his hips to pump even faster. They were down to the sixth floor before either of them came up for breath.

"Almost there…" she gasped, the double entendre not lost on him.

"Right behind ya, Montana," he moaned back, fucking into her hard and deep.

Each of his thrusts was greeted by an answering squeeze deep inside her. Each movement eliciting a noise of approval and desire. Finally, as the doors closed on 3, they shuddered in mutual satisfaction.

"Ohhh fucking god yess…"

"Dannyyyy… ohhhh god…"

They grinned and laughed together as they tried to catch their breath and straighten their clothing before they had to leave the elevator.

"I knew I could do it," Danny said with a cocky swagger as they left the confines of the lift.

"What floor do you live on, again?" Lindsay said cheekily as she walked ahead of him out the door.

He paused, mid-step, and shook his head in appreciation for the woman in front of him. She sure was something else.


End file.
